


Numb

by chloee03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: He felt numb. There was a pool of blood forming around him, soaking into his Austin FD uniform.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something for when TK was shot. All mistakes are my own and I don't own anything.

TK swung the battering ram back and hit the door with full force, he never expected to see someone on the other side of the door with a gun. Let alone a child. With the gun pointing towards him, he instantly froze, feeling his entire body tense.

There was a shot, the sound of the bullet causing TK’s ears to pop. The bullet punched its way through TK’s abdomen causing a gaping hole that was very quickly gushing with blood. TK immediately fell to the ground, still not even realising what had happened. He felt numb. There was a pool of blood forming around him, soaking into his Austin FD uniform. 

“TK!” Judd shouted, crouching down next to the younger man

Judd put as much pressure as he possibly could onto the gunshot wound, causing TK to squirm from the pain, only now realising what had just happened.

Owen was calling for an ambulance while the rest of the team were helping the man who had suffered a heart attack, the man who the young boy was trying to protect.

The ambulance came, with Michelle jumping out running towards Owen knowing it was someone from his team, Owen looking sick with worry only made her guess who it was. TK.

Owen's pleading eyes met with Michelle's, “Please you have to save my son, Michelle. Please save TK.”

TK was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Owen watched as Michelle took over from Judd while Nancy and Tim checked his vitals. Judd grabbed TK’s hand, hoping that he knew he was with him.

“Is he okay?” Owen’s voice was shaky, Michelle had never seen him so distraught. Knowing just how much his son meant to him, she looked up with sympathetic eyes.

“We need to go” was all she said in a soft voice, beginning to put TK onto the gurney with help from Tim and Nancy as well as Judd, still holding his hand.

While he was being put into the back of the ambulance Judd let go of his hand, watching his lifeless hand drop to the side. He gulped, praying that everything would be okay. 

Watching TK being put into the ambulance with his dad next to him, unsure if he was going to be okay, if he was even going to live was undoubtedly the scariest thing he had ever witnessed.

The ambulance was at full aggressive speed, every heart skipping a beat as the blue lights were flashing and going through traffic. Every bump the ambulance made, his anxiety only escalated. Seeing his son strapped in the stretcher with a bullet hole in him, he wanted nothing more than to erase what had just happened, to go back in time. Tim was driving while Michelle and Nancy were working on TK, they were talking to him, explaining everything.The words were bouncing off of him. He held his son's hand with the other holding his head.  
They finally reached the hospital, it felt like years that they were in the back of that ambulance although in reality it was as little as 10 minutes. Time was crucial in these situations, it could mean the matter of life or death.

The team had caught up with them, all of them watching as TK was wheeled through two big metal doors. Knowing they couldn't go with him, to make sure he knew that they were here for him was like a knife through Owen’s heart. He just wanted to be with his son.

Hours passed as they waited in the waiting room. Owen sitting on a thin padded seat offering little to no comfort with the metal arm rails digging into his forearms. 

Watching the doctor come through the doors, Owen almost jumped up from his seat, immediately approaching her. His team right behind him.

“Family of Tyler-Kennedy Strand” 

Owen only nodded at her, unable to speak. Worried for what she was about to say. 

“That’s us” Judd spoke up

“He’s stable. It took a while, he crashed on the table but we got him back, he’s fighting. He’s a strong young man.” She explained with a reassuring voice, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

Owen let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Can I see my son?” 

She led the way, Owen walked into the room. TK was hooked up to all sorts of machines, an oxygen mask to help him breathe easier.

He sat next to his son, grabbing onto his hand.

118118118118118118118118118118118118118118

The rest of the team sat in the waiting room, Mateo and Marjan next to each other, reassuring one another. Judd with Grace, her head on his shoulders with Paul across from them.

They heard shouting coming from outside the room they were in, Judd letting go of his wife’s hand to go and see what the disturbance was about.

“Please can you just tell me where he is! His name is Tyler-Kennedy Strand and he was brought in from a gunshot wound earlier today.”

“I just need to know he’s okay”  
He knew that voice anywhere. It was Carlos. He could hear the desperation in his voice. He came out from the waiting room, Carlos was still in his uniform, looking as though he just came from a long shift. 

Judd walked closer, putting his hand on the cop's shoulder. Carlos turned to see that it was Judd, letting out a breath.

“Please tell me that he’s okay” his voice full of distress

Judd nodded at him, his hand still on his shoulder.

“Let’s go see your boy”


	2. Hey tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into the room where TK was he instantly understood why people brought flowers into hospital rooms.

Walking into the room where TK was he instantly understood why people brought flowers into hospital rooms. Owen had fallen asleep while holding his son's hand, he felt bad disturbing them. Owen shot up at the sound of Carlos’ footsteps.

“I’m so sorry Mr.Strand, I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to see if he was okay” 

“Please, I have already told you. Call me Owen. I’ll give you two some space” Owen stepped forward tapping his shoulder giving him a slight tired smile.

Before he could say anything, Owen was already half way down the hall so he turned his attention back to TK. They hadn’t even officially been on a date, letting TK lead the way, a pace he was comfortable with. He just wanted him to be safe and happy.

He sat on the chair Owen had just gotten up from, moving it closer to be right by his side. Holding his hand with one of his hands and putting his other through the other man's hair.

“Hey tiger” cried Carlos as he vainly tried to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Hours passed but Carlos didn’t let go, hoping TK would know it was him. That he would wake up.

He got what he hoped for. 

TK began to stir, slowly coming into consciousness. The first thing he saw when opening his eyes was Carlos, looking right into his. He looked calm but confused for a slight moment before looking like something had clicked. He tried to sit up, trying to pull everything out.

“No, Tyler stop” Carlos bounced up trying to calm him down, trying to stop him from hurting himself

“What did I do?! What did I do?!” TK had burst into tears, looking into Carlos’ eyes, waiting for an answer

Carlos took his hands and held TK’s face, he stopped him from hyperventilating, “Nothing, you did nothing. You were shot TK, but you’re okay. You’re going to be okay.”

He calmed down, sinking back into the bed.

“The little boy, that poor kid. Is he okay?” his voice a little croaky as he suddenly realised

Carlos had heard from his partner what had happened, they were responding to a possible cardiac event and behind a locked door there was a little boy with his grandfather's gun who thought that they were intruders.

“He’s doing okay, he’s going to counselling.” 

TK gave him a slight nod.

Carlos couldn’t help but have a slight smile across his face. It is just so like TK to be sitting here with a bullet wound while still thinking about someone else.

“You know, there was this guy that I was kind of getting to know and I was thinking maybe when i’m back on my feet, if he would like to go and get a drink? Non-alcoholic of course.” TK spoke in a soft voice while having a small goofy smile painted across his face

“Yeah, I think that might be okay. Might need to check my calendar.” Carlos gave a smile back, whenever TK smiled it made him smile.

TK tapped his bed suggesting Carlos to sit next to him. Carlos stood up from the chair, lying next to TK.

“It’s a date.” beamed TK while snuggling up against Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was thinking of writing a third chapter, Carlos' and TK's date but I'm still debating it but if you would like a third one please let me know. Also let me know what you think about this one!  
> Thank you again and again! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! for reading, it means so much. This has been in my drafts since February and I decided to add a few things and finally post it. Please let me know what you think. I might add another chapter soon. Thank you again :)


End file.
